Queer as Folk: Seeing the Horizon
by BriTinForever
Summary: Brian Kinney realizes he has made a mistake. He ventures out to New York city to bring his Sunshine back home. Will this end well and what kind of future does this leave for the star crossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Brian Kinney realizes what a mistake he has made. He ventures out to New York City to find his Sunshine and bring him back home. So how does this end and what kind of future does Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor have in store for them?

**Queer as Folk: Seeing the Horizon**

**Season One**

**Episode One - Pilot **

Justin had gotten under the wire.

He wished more than anything that he could pin point the exact moment that he realized Justin was more than just his nightly trick. That night he wasn't looking for another fuck. Mikey had been waiting for him patiently at his Jeep so they could call it a night. He remembered looking up Liberty Ave absentmindedly and catching a glimpse of a young blond standing under a street lamp looking seductively delicious.

He shook his head and laughed at the memory. Of course he knew the beautiful blond was too young for him, but at that point he simply just did not care. When the blond told him he had no place special to go, the lust radiating off his body, he knew he had to change that.

Brian was suddenly aware of his surroundings. The memory that he had relived more than once faded from his mind and he was back on the dance floor at Babylon. Sweaty men were dancing around him with the intentions of finding a guy to take home with them that night. He use to be one of them.

Michael and Ben are dancing the night away in the center of the dance floor. He feels a stab of jealousy as he looks at them. He use to laugh at Michael for wanting a normal relationship. A husband, a house, and a kid. It was all so heterosexual. If you would have told Brian Kinney 6 years ago that he would want that one day, he would vibrate with laughter at your feet.

Brian walked out of his club into the cold Pittsburgh night. The lump in his throat seemed to never go away anymore. It's been three months since Justin left. And each day that goes by Brian realizes what a horrible mistake he has made. They had agreed that this was the best arrangement; that they didn't want to hold each other back. But it was all just a bunch of fucking shit. All of sudden he remembers Mikey's words from his 30th birthday, "You're Brain Kinney for fucks sake! You will always be young and you will always be beautiful."

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He use to believe in fucking. That was it. Never the same person twice. Yet, he'd broken his own rules.

The snow fell to the ground in a slow, precise movement. He cringed at the sight of the frozen rain. He pulled his coat firmer around his body as he cursed at himself for never moving some place warmer. He vaguely saw his Jeep in the distance when it suddenly strikes him that it isn't even midnight and he was heading home… alone.

Brian awoke midday. He knew he should be at Kinnetik. But he would let Cynthia and Ted deal with the work load today, because as he laid there a plan suddenly washed over him. A smile lingered on his face as reached for his phone. He booked the first flight to New York City that he could.  
_

"Hello Mikey, isn't it a beautiful day?" Brian said as he walked into Red Rage Comics' and greeted his best friend. A puzzled look began to form on Michael's face and the next words he uttered Brian already knew he would say.

"Um, Bri, are you okay? Because for the past three months you've been walking around with a soulless expression," he paused for a moment, "Or should I say, more soulless."

Michael quietly laughed at his own joke for a second before realizing that something was different. Just the way Brian was composing himself was a major difference compared to the previous night.

"You're quite the jokester Mikey. Maybe you should have gone into comedy. But I've decided to no longer walk around the Pitts whining like a fucking muncher. I've booked a ticket to the Big Apple. I leave in two hours."

Michael's expression went from amused to shocked in a nanosecond.

"Are you fucking crazy? You haven't even talked to Justin since he left! What makes you think he wants to see you now?"

Brian cringed at his best friends words. It was true. He hadn't even talked to Justin since he left. Justin had called him every night, but each time Brian let the voice mail take it. He knew he was being immature, but what else was new? He didn't want Justin to know how miserable he was. The lad was a fucking genius. His art would one day be well known. New York was his chance to finally be the best homosexual he could be. So eventually, the phone calls stopped.

Brian snapped back into reality as Mikey continued his rant.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked, "Run around New York until you find him? Well this time he doesn't have your credit card, so it won't be so easy to track him."

"Well," Brian began, "I haven't really thought about it much. I'll kill you if you ever repeat this Mikey, I swear on my ass hole father's grave, but I need him. Ugh, that sounds so lesbian."

Brian shook his head with disgust and wondered when he had turned into Mel and Lindz… or Emmett.  
_

The plane ride to New York was boring. The flight attendant was obviously gay. He was cruising Brian the whole way there. The old Brian Kinney would have made his move. No questions asked. But he hardly looked in his direction. He had better things on my mind.

He arrived in New York City at 6 pm sharp. He had no idea where to begin. Justin had told him where he was staying back before he left, but Brian couldn't seem to remember what Justin said. He mentally kicked himself in his one good ball for not paying better attention for what came out his beautiful mouth.

Without even realizing it, Brian was suddenly too hot. Thinking about Justin's mouth made him remember about all the times they had fucked… and even made love.

No one would believe him if he told them, but he, Brian Kinney, had not been with another man since his Sunshine left home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Season One**

**Episode Two - The Art Show**

Finding Justin proved to be easier said than done. It was going on 7 and he was beginning to lose hope. Granted, he'd only been in the city for an hour, but Brian hated not knowing what to do next. He always had an answer to everything. This little blond was going to drive him insane.

Walking around Time Square, Brian decided he should probably fine somewhere to sleep for the night. Just as he pulled out his phone to check into a room, he saw a billboard in the distance that said, "November 2nd, 2005 come join us and praise NYC's young new artists". His heart rate began to increase and the hair stood up on his neck. Justin had to be there. Brian quickly found out where the show was and headed that way.  
_

Justin sighed as he sat next to his paintings at the art show. It was his third one this week and he was beginning to get bored. It was the same thing every time. He would put his heart and soul into the paintings, and only a few people would command him for his hard work, and even fewer people would buy. He'd been in New York for nearly three months… and he was miserable.

He missed his family. As he sat there he smiled at the memory of the dysfunctional gang he called  
Family back home. Debbie and her sense of humor always had a way to make him feel better. And although he would never admit it, he loved it when she called him Sunshine. He missed Michael. And this actually surprised him. When he had first wiggled his way into the group Michael hated him. At first it was because Mikey was still madly in love with Brian. But as the years progressed Michael and Justin had developed a friendship that was hard to explain. It was just there, and they accepted one another. He even missed Mel and Lindz. Although munchers weren't his thing, those two never lost hope in him. And he laughed a little as he remembered Emmett and Ted, always fighting and always secretly still in love with each other.

It was going on 7 which meant the show was to end in thirty minutes. He had brought four paintings with him, and only managed to sell one. He shook his head with disgust as he got up to leave his pathetic corner and use the bathroom.  
_

Brian stormed into the hotel where the art show was and looked around anxiously for a beautiful blond haired man. His heart began to sink when he realized there was no Sunshine in this room, just an overwhelming darkness daring to spill over.

"Can I help you?"

Brian's heart stopped all together for a spilt second. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he had forgotten where he was. So when someone working the show offered his help, Brian had to hold back the urge to not cuss him out for scaring him.

"Um, yes actually," he stuttered, "I'm looking for the work of a Justin Taylor."

He hoped that he sounded nonchalant and was pleased when the man showed no signs of seeing the distress on Brian's face as he waited for the answer to his question.

"Ah yes, Taylor. Right over here,"

Brian almost jumped with glee. And he hated the fact that he did that. He made a mental note to go to the gym and do something not so lesbian.

"Here we are, it seems the artist has left his station but you can await for his return if you wish. Although, remember that the show is about to close and we ask everyone who is not an artist to leave on time."

The man turned on his heel to leave as Brian realized his Justin had failed to sell all of his work..  
"Wait!" Brian called and the man turned around.

"I'd like to buy all three of these, and fast."  
_

Justin walked back over to his table and nearly choked on the drink he had gotten at the bar. All four his paintings now had the "sold" sticker on them. How long had he been in the bathroom?

"Excuse me," Justin called to the closest man he could find with the hotel uniform on.

"Is there a problem Mr. Taylor?"

"Um, no. There's not a problem per say. But I left my station for a moment and when I came back all of my work had been sold."

The man stared at Justin with a puzzled look on his face. It was almost as if he thought Justin's question was why someone would buy his work.

"I would like to know who bought them," Justin continued.

"Oh, yes. A Mr. Brian Kinney bought them, sir. He said he had to leave right away after his purchase, but he has left you a note."

Justin couldn't seem to find his voice… or his feet. When he didn't make a move to grab the note, the man walked over and simply put it in Justin's open hand. For a second, Justin just stood there looking like an idiot. Not only had Brian been in New York, he was here, at his show, and he had bought all of his work. His fingers were numb as he opened the folded piece of paper.

~Meet me in the same hotel we were at the last time we were in this beloved city~

Justin's thoughts instantly went back to that day. It seemed like it was a century ago. He had only be 17. It was before Brian and Justin really knew who each other were. It was before the bashing, before "the rules", before Ethan, before Brian declared his love, and before Justin knew Brian would be the man he would want to spend the rest of his life with.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Season One**

**Episode Three - No excuses, No apologies, No regrets**

Brian walked anxiously around the hotel room. It wasn't like him to pace, but he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He had told the brunette girl at the front desk to keep her eye out for a blond haired beauty, (of course he also had to explain that his blond hair beauty was a man) and when she saw him to ask his name. If it was Taylor, to send him up to Brian's room.

Many different thoughts were occurring to Brian. What if Justin didn't remember the hotel? What if he didn't have cab fair? What if he never got the note? Or worse of all… what if he didn't want to see him?  
It'd been nearly an hour since he left the art show. He began to vaguely wonder if he was making the right decision in seeing Justin. Of course he wanted to. But would this end well? Brian stopped mid pace and remembered what Lindsay use to say about him, "No excuses, no apologies, no regrets." He smiled a little and decided that would be his motto for the night  
_

Justin stood outside of the hotel, the note burning in his back pocket. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just last night he was lying in his bed at his disgusting "home" wishing he never left. And there he was; standing there like an idiot when the man he loved was just a short walk away.

Justin shook his head to remove it of all the negative thoughts. He could hardly even think straight because his heart was pounding so fast. He walked inside the hotel and was instantly hit with a sense of déjà vu. It was like he was 17 again, a stolen credit card in his hand; hoping Brian would find him first.

"Excuse me, sir!" A women nearly yelled at him.

"U-um, yes?" Justin was almost frightened at this women's outburst. It reminded him why he would never understand the female species.

"What is your name?"

Justin thought this was a very strange question. He wondered idly if he should tell her or run, but something told him Brian was behind this.

"Justin. Justin Taylor,"

"Oh thank God," she sighed, "I've been waiting for you to arrive so I could stop yelling at every blond man that walks through that door!"

The women began to blush as she saw the puzzled look forming on Justin's face.

"Um, anyway. A Mr Brian Kinney has asked for me to give you the key to his room," she explained while handing Justin a plastic card.

He knew it. Brian had told the girl to fetch him like a dog. He wondered how much Brian had paid her to be his little slave for the night. He mumbled his thank you to the brunette girl and started walking towards the room that held his everything.  
_

Brian was losing his patience, then again he never really had any to begin with. He was about to go hunting for Justin once again in the late New York night when he heard someone messing with the door knob. His heart stopped. He knew he should go to the room where the door was located. But he couldn't find his feet. He was sure Justin would be able to navigate himself around the suite to find him. And sure enough, he did.

For a moment, they just stood there… staring. Brian stood by the window and Justin held his position by the door to the suite bedroom. It was like they'd been stuck under ground for the past three months and they were finally seeing the sun again. An electric current began to vibrate throughout the room. They wanted each other. It was obvious in their eyes. But Justin had more than lust pouring out of him, he also had anger.

"Why didn't you return my phone calls?" Justin demanded, breaking the silence.

"I-I… don't know," Brain replied, lost for words.

Justin was obviously not satisfied with this answer.

"You don't know? You DON'T know?" Justin screamed.

Brian braced himself for what was coming next. He knew his Sunshine. And Justin needed to yell. So if that's what it took for him to calm down so they could talk everything out, then Brian was more than willing to take it.

"We agreed that this was the best thing! That we didn't want to hold each other back! I thought that maybe, JUST MAYBE you had finally grown up. That your misspent youth days were over! But I was wrong. I called you every night for months! Leaving voicemails, text messages, everything! It was like you were punishing me for leaving when you were the one who told me to go!"

Justin had been trying hard to hold back the tears but they betrayed him and spilled over. Brian made a move towards Justin to comfort him but stopped in his tracks when he saw Justin's face.

"NO! Don't try to come over here to make me feel better," the tears falling harder now, "You told me that you loved me! That I was your prince!"

That's when Justin made his move towards Brian.

Brian didn't know what hit him, and it took him a second to realize that it had been Justin. Before he knew it, he and Justin were fighting. Justin trying his best to swing at him.

But of course, Brian was stronger. And in no time Brian had him pinned down on the floor. They were both breathing heavy and Brian didn't make a move to get off of Justin.

"Listen to me," Brian pleaded, "I love you. More than anything in this world. And you of all people should know how hard it is for me to admit that. When you left, I thought it'd be best if I just didn't talk to you anymore. I was being selfish, like always! But I didn't want you to know how fucking miserable I was without you."

Brian stopped his declaration of love for a moment when he saw that Justin was still crying. It broke his heart.

"I never wanted to hurt you,"

And before Justin could respond to Brian's words, Brian pushed his lips to his.

There lips moved soft, and slow at first. Brian still had his hands restraining Justin's wrist.

Brian opened his mouth slightly so he could maneuver his tongue into Justin's mouth. Justin moaned in response. Brian deepened the kiss and started to kiss each lip individually.

They moved in unison. They sat up from the position they were in post fight. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Hazel to blue. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. All the anger brunt out. It was just them. The way it should be.  
Brian placed his hand on the center of Justin's chest. He could feel Justin's heart rate increase. He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and remove it from his body. Justin mirrored his actions and removed his lovers shirt as well.

Brian leaned in and kissed Justin's jaw line, his neck, his chest, everywhere. He'd abstained from sex for the last three months, and he would do it all again to relive this moment.

The fell back into the rhythm of things, they had made love many times before. Like Brian had once said, they were well into the four digit numbers. But yet, this time was different. It was more urgent than any other time before. They NEEDED each other.

They didn't even bother moving to the bed. They took off the remainder of the clothes and sat there, completely naked and carefree. Brian held Justin's face in his hands and his breath was taken away when Justin smiled that smile full of Sunshine.

They made love until they could hardly keep their eyes open. And as they drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms, Brian knew he would never let Justin go again.


End file.
